


Capturing Pleasure

by siriusshagmesenselessblack



Category: The Witcher
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Post-transformation Yennefer, Underage I guess, gay shit, reading minds, yennefer is kind of a dom I guess, young yennefer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusshagmesenselessblack/pseuds/siriusshagmesenselessblack
Summary: You and Yennefer get the assignment to capture pleasure in a bottle.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Tissaia’s low humming voice resonated from the draped walls. “Your task today will be of a different form.”, you heard her speak behind you, and for a moment you felt as if she was standing so close you could feel her warmth creeping through the layers of your dress, her breath mingling on the soft skin of your neck. Her voice set a stirring to something within you, but your eyes were fixed on only //her//.Yennefer of Vengerberg, whom the elder witch had refused to call anything but ‘piglet’ for the first few weeks until something had changed between them which none of the other girls knew about, or wanted to know about for that matter.  
You could feel the warmth of her body at your knees, you were kneeling only two hand’s width apart from each other, each one facing the other witch, her eyes never leaving mine. The girl’s vibrant purple orbs shone to you through the dimmed light that filled the room, and for a short moment she seemed less and less of the bent and abused young woman who had stumbled, or rather been pushed, into her chamber in Aretusa. Her transformation was almost completed and Tissaia had done great work on her, the misformer jaw no longer in its bent shape and the hunch of her back reduced to only a slight curve. The elimination of her greatest insecurities showed in Yenn’s confidence, where she would have slouched into the background a few months ago, eyes glued to the ground to not be noticed, she now stood with a pride even you had seen rarely in any of the other girls, her brilliant eyes burning fiercely without averting them from anyone unless she seemed it necessary. Instead she looked at you with the eyes of a panther hiding in the tall grass, observing the woman before her without moving a single muscle, careful and cunning watching her prey.  
The elder witch emerged from the gloominess surrounding the two girls, sensing the tight air forming between them, thick with magic, and smiled softly, only for a brief moment, as if a thought or perhaps a memory had made its way into her mind which reminded her of something.  
Her steps were calm and slow, ever so steady crossing the circular room in smaller circles, orbiting around the two girls as if she was the moon.  
“What is the task?”, you asked boldly after moments of silence, in which the air felt more and more too thick to breathe, and Tissaia’s eyes shot to you in a mixture of surprise and slight distaste for your interruption.  
“Eager girl, are you?”, she asked, her voice a soft threat. “Well, it will be a way of group-assignment, to test your abilities as much as your willingness to take orders.” Her steps quieted. “I want you two to capture... pleasure.” Yennefers violet orbs got hard and ice cold for a moment and you felt your breath hitch in your throat. But the iciness was gone in the blink of an eye and she straightened her back, as far as that was possible with her skin and muscles still healing, and shook her dark tresses into gthe back of her neck, her chin raised slightly higher.  
“Not any pleasure-“ Tissaia continued, a mischievous smile lurking in the corner of her lips. “- but grand pleasure.” Her intelligent blue eyes laid on you for a moment and you shifted your body slightly under her gaze. You felt that it was as difficult for Yennefer to contain her emotions about this order, her face becoming a mask of uncertainty, stubbornness and for moment there, fear. You held her gaze and struggled against the impulse to reach for her hand and softly squeeze it, to help her see that you were nervous too, but then again she might not have wanted that either.  
“I assume you two don’t need to be explained what this ritual is about.” And with that, Tissaia had noiselessly left the room and you and Yennefer and magic swirling around you remained.  
Seconds passed, then moments, no noise left in the room except for that of your breathing. Quickly, your eyes searched the room to find out if Tissaia had indeed left the room, and you felt relief and nervousness rising within you at the same time.  
“Grand pleasure...” The words tumbled from your lips, silently, sounding like a question... Or a prediction?  
Yennefer still hadn’t said a word and it left you with a feeling of uneasiness of what to do next.  
“But in wha-“ Yennefer’s voice sounded in the room for the first time and you shuddered slightly at her tone. So not only her appearance had been altered but Tissaia had also provided Yennefer with a voice that sent goosebumps down your spine. Her question was answered as your eyes fell to a small, round bottle sealed with a cork at the top.  
“Oh.”, you both murmured and a slight smile spread across Yennefer’s lips. Your eyes lingered there for a moment, watching the beauty of it ignite and disappear a moment later and you were knocked out of your short dream.  
Laughing you made an uncertain movement with your hand. “So, who... I- uuuuhhhh- did you ever... I- I mean-“ Your stutters were silenced by Yenn crossing the little space between you, now eminently close to you and your breath stuck in your throat as her scent hit you. The moment you smelled it you knew it would stick in your memories for a long time, especially after she started to use her trademark scent only a short time later. In that moment where Yennefer’s face was so close to yours you could see the dark spots circling her iris, Yenn smelled of fresh linen, the harsh nord wind that howled at any given hour around Aretuza and a hint of Feainnewedd. It was a hypnotizing scent that filled your head with clouds so much that the slight graze of her lips against yours almost came to you as a surprise.Your breath quivered as you followed her lead, followed her lips only to feel her pull back slightly, a soft and cruel smile on her face. “Eager girl, aren’t you?”, she murmured softly, using their rectoress’s words, and let her slender fingers intertwine with yours.  
“Don’t try to show off, Yenn, it doesn’t suit you.”, you grinned, eyes fluttered close, but the moment you had uttered the words you knew they were utter shite. Hells, how much it suited her.  
Before she moved, Yennefer had been kneeling before you with her legs tucked beneath her. Now she had risen and, even though she still was kneeling, was now towering above you, her soft hands laid on your cheeks, lifting your face gently before capturing your lips in a torturously slow kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Softly you groaned under her touch as she gently but demanding pulled you towards her on your hips. “I can feel that you don’t mean that.”, she mumbled and her hands roamed over your sides, leaving your skin heated and wanting. “I also can feel much more... For example that you really enjoy what you see-“ A gasp escaped your lips, her fingernails softly dug into the soft skin of your hips while yours sought hold on the tight curve of hers. “A-Are you so sure about that?” The stutter gave away your lies as her hot breath hit the skin of your neck, sending rushes of heat through your body and you held a short cry back just in time. “Oh, very much so...” You felt her smile against your skin before she breathed in your scent through her nostrils. “How delectable you smell.”

With that she gently but demandingly pulled you upwards so you were now eye to eye with her. Her hands were still on your hips but slowly glided upwards until the edge of her thumbs grazed the underside of your breast and you whimpered softly. Oh, how you hated it how responsive your body was to her touch, to her smell, to all of her, and even more you hated yourself for not having felt for her the same way before her transformation. But on the other hand she had never done this to you before.

Your pleasure of what she was doing was one thing, but what really fogged your mind was the pleasure on her face. Yennefer loved the power her touches and small gestures had over you and it was clear for everyone to see in the way her pupils dilated as they roamed over the smooth expand of your neck when she gently pulled on the hair in your neck, her firm, slender body now pressed up against your own. All flushed cheeks and red lips, her dark tresses running in beautiful waves over her slender shoulders she was enough to take your breath away.

For a few moments she just remained there, watching you dead in the eyes, maybe to give you an opportunity to change your mind, but deep down you knew you were already too far in to pull back. This was a chance for both of you to learn more about your own magic, how powerful it could be, and even more about one another.

In the silence you felt something change in the energy around Yennefer. What formerly was a dark swirling storm of lust and dominance and the urge to mark, to claim, to make you scream merged into a softer carefulness, an urge to make this as good, as pleasurable for you as possible. The sudden softness startled you for a moment, Yennefer wasn’t the type to show weakness easily, but then again you two were in a sort of vulnerable position.  
Calmly and with ease, she moved herself closer to you, giving you time to adjust once more to her proximity. Her hands were warm when they caressed your cheeks and pulled you into a slow, almost gentle kiss, her lips like soft velvet. You responded with the same gentleness, knew how difficult it must be for her to open up to someone like this, to accept gentleness and soft touches. Your hands came up to the junction between her head and her neck and you cocked your head slightly to the side to deepen the gentle kiss. Her kisses were of the kind that made your head spin and loose all sense of place and time.You felt the air around you grow hotter and hotter, so much that you were for a short moment unsure whether it was just the heat of the moment or indeed a work of Yennefer‘s own chaos. She seemed to feel it too, her violet orbs eyeing your and her own clothes with slight distaste, but a soft smile formed in the corners of her lips as your hands sought out to gently push her dress from her shoulders. Only when her dress revealed the beautiful mounds of her breasts you released a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and you took a moment to take in, try to grasp the beauty that revealed itself before you.The dress had slid off her easily and she had visible joy watching you unveiling the work of art that her newfound form was. Her breasts were round and plump and seemed just made to fit into your palm, in the center her rosy nipples that had a similar color to her lips. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw them harden and felt your body respond all the quicker by the heat becoming almost unbearable and your own nipples now rubbing agonizingly against the ruddy material of the dress, making your breath hitch. Deep inside you knew that Yennefer’s power was great enough to hinder you from doing anything she did not want, but taking your pleasure this way was her own kind of victory, not by invading and ravishing but rather through making you //want// to give you all you had, all you were and all the pleasure and pain that came with it.

Her darkened eyes never left yours when she took your hands in hers, pulling them up and letting your fingertips slowly graze over her neck, then her chest and down, down, //down//... Goosebumps followed the trail that your fingertips lead, until they reached her breasts and you realized that your hands were moving on their own when you cautiously started to explore. Her breasts felt heavy in your hand, firm and your felt your own heartbeat quicken up with every inch that her lips inched towards you, her hot breath filling the narrowing space between you, or was it yours. She was so tantalizingly beautiful, so strong, so //powerfull//...

“You are so-“ Your words were stilled by her lips and you realized that nothing more needed to be said. She knew it, she felt it all, your pleasure was her own and the other way around, it felt like the border between your minds, the walls Tissaia had taught you since your first day to pull up around your chaos, all of it was just gone, and all that was there was her, her her her...

“I know.” That were the only words she muttered under her breath, her face buried in the crook of your neck. You both were shaking from the intensity of the formed connection, all of your past, your memories, your feelings laid bare for the other one to see. There was no shame in her when your eyes traveled over her form and saw her like the day she’d arrived here, crooked back and crooked jaw, the crooked girl that had spent her life sleeping in the pig stall, the woman that no one had loved and would ever love and yet...All you could feel was love for this woman, an innocent and pure love that had little to do with the romantic love the old women and bards sang about. She had so much love to give, so much warmth to share, but she hid it behind a wall of ice and cockiness so no one would ever doubt she was a powerful bitch and nothing else. A tear that had welled up in Yennefer’s eyes, you had felt the wave of insecurity for a moment and softly grasped her hand without a thought, pulling it up to your lips to kiss her fingertips. “You are okay.”, you murmured. She said nothing, just looked you in the eyes, as if to find out whether you were only saying that to accomplish the task or to trick her into a false sense of security and then stab her in the back when she was the most vulnerable, but... She found nothing of the sort, so she kissed you, this time without doubt of hesitating and you wrapped your arms around her, pulling her towards you. She in her turn pulled you towards her, a hand buried in your hair, softly probing at the skin when her tongue carefully begged entrance which you gladly granted. A moan escaped your lips when you felt her tongue glide against yours as if it was the most natural thing ever, as if you had kissed her a thousand times in this life.Her hand that was not occupied pulling at the hair on the back of and massaging the skin on your neck skimmed over your still covered form, this time now with proper dismay and her lips left yours to kiss a trail down the skin her hands unveiled under your dress as she pushed it gently off your shoulders. Your body shuddered under hers, the pleasure welling up in you once more, and your hands, seeking hold, found it on her shoulders and in her dark hair as you continued to urge her on on her journey with a small waves of choked moans and whimpers, until her lips wrapped around your own nipple and sucked gently. No holding back or self control could have helped you to hold back the cry that ripped from your throat and you grasped tightly at her hair which she retorted with a low hum that let the lips wrapped around you vibrate and made you cry out even more. She continued her actions, alternating between soft kisses, sucking and careful bites while her one hand roamed over your thighs, between which she had settled, the other entwined with yours.


End file.
